1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power adapters, especially to a power adapter that has a replaceable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical appliances usually include a plug of fixed size to be inserted into a wall socket. However, because of the fixed size, the plugs can only fit one kind of socket, and so are not versatile.